Valentine's Day OS
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE - Kaoi. Tout a commencé par une lettre, inlassablement, il la relit. Aujourd'hui il va lui en écrire une.


**Valentine's day**

Titre : Valentine's day

Auteur : Satsuki

Genre : yaoi, romance et lemon

Disclaimer : Le trentenaire et Maxi Smile n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Dommage…

Pairing : Kaoi

Rating : tout public sauf lemon

Note de l'auteur : Voila un petit OS pour la Saint Valentin… que je ne fête comme la pauvre fille toute seule que je suis i___i … En fait, je m'en fous un peu même si j'aimerais bien avoir un chauffage portatif ^^

**********

_Aoi, cher Aoi …_

_Décidément je ne sais pas comment débuter cette lettre. Une lettre, tu vas me dire que c'est ridicule de t'écrire une lettre alors que maintenant avec la technologie qui nous entoure j'aurais pu t'appeler ou encore te parler franchement. Mais je ne peux pas, je suis lâche en ce qui concerne ce dont je vais te parler. _

_Je ne sais même pas comment je vais te le dire. J'ai peur de ta réaction, tellement peur que tu me rejettes._

_Mais comment je fais sinon … et puis il faut absolument que je te le dise. Que ça sorte. Je n'arrive plus à garder ça pour moi, chaque jour devient un calvaire._

_Alors maintenant qu'importe ta réaction, je ferrais avec mais au moins je ne serrais plus prisonnier de mes sentiments._

_Oui mes sentiments… Aoi ce que je vais te dire je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter, si tu me ferras mal involontairement ou alors si tu…les partages._

_Tu te rappelles la première fois que l'on s'est vu, dans cette salle de concert où je jouais avec mon ancien groupe. Je ne pense pas que tu l'ais remarqué mais j'ai été captivé par ton regard. Rien que tes yeux. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu de toi. Et puis tu es venu me parler à la fin du concert avec des amis à toi, ceux du groupe dont tu faisais parti. Je les ai à peine vus parce que, tu vois, pour moi je ne voyais que toi. Et puis j'ai quitté mon groupe pour venir dans le tien et c'est là que tout a commencé._

_Au début, je pensais que ce n'était que de l'admiration, c'est vrai tu es un guitariste admirable, tu transcendes chaque mélodie, même les plus anodines. Ta voix, lorsque tu cries, elle m'envoute…Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite ce que sont désormais mes sentiments pour toi, je ne les contrôle pas. C'est comme ça je n'y peux rien. Mon cœur a choisi pour moi. _

_Aoi, je ne te demande rien, juste de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout. A toi ensuite de me dire si tu acceptes ou non et je ferais avec._

_Je t'aime Aoi … Je t'aime toi, Suguru._

_Tu vois les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et j'espère que mon cœur n'a pas fait d'erreur en te désignant. Je l'espère de toute mon âme._

_Yutaka._

_*********_

Cette lettre... je la relis encore une fois. A chaque fois, je ressens tout l'amour que tu me portes. Ton écriture un peu hésitante, quelques tâches de larmes là où la douleur a rejoint les mots. Et cette douceur dans tes phrases.

Cette lettre je l'ai reçu il y a bientôt trois ans et je n'y ai toujours pas répondu, comme si à chaque fois quelque chose m'empêchait de t'écrire. Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à faire, tu n'es pas encore là, alors je m'allonge sur le lit stylo en main et commence à écrire quelques mots qui un à un porte toute la douceur de mon amour envers toi. Au fil des lignes, je sais exactement ce que je veux écrire, ce que je veux te faire ressentir. Mon esprit est en éruption, une idée me taraude. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je finis d'écrire ma lettre et court ensuite au centre commercial le plus proche, j'achète tout ce qu'il me faut et retourne à l'appartement en priant pour que tu n'y sois pas encore. Ma prière est exaucée et me dépêche d'exécuter mon plan, je ferme les rideaux plongeant la chambre dans une semi pénombre, je dispose des bougies dans toute la pièce.

Je relis ma lettre et cherche à la conclure. Je trouve rapidement comment mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je sors de la chambre, t'accueille en t'embrassant.

« Bonjour amour. »

« Bonjour, mon ange. Ta journée c'est bien passée ? »

« Oui mais elle n'est pas fini. Tu peux m'attendre deux secondes ici s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Je l'embrasse furtivement et file dans la chambre. J'ai trouvé la phrase de fin de ma lettre. Je quitte la pièce, lettre en main.

« Kai, j'ai quelque chose à te faire lire, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu en penses. »

« Oui, c'est quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien assez tôt, je vais me doucher. »

Je le laisse avec ma lettre et part me laver. Je me fais pas mal de film sur sa réaction. Il m'attend sûrement devant la porte de la salle de bain prêt à me sauter dessus ou alors il va forcer la porte de la salle de bain pour venir ... Peut-être pas en fait. Je sors de la pièce, ma serviette enroulée autour des hanches. Je le trouve assis que le canapé, ma lettre dans les mains. Je m'assois à côté de lui et lui caresse la joue.

« Alors comment tu la trouves ? »

« C'est magnifique, toi aussi tu es mon ange tombé du ciel. C'est tellement beau, merci Aoi. »

« C'était la moindre des choses vu le jour et puis ça fait longtemps que je voulais répondre à ta lettre ! »

« Mais tu l'avais déjà fait ! »

« Ah bon ! »

« Quand tu m'as embrassé après l'avoir lu, c'était ça ma réponse. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu m'attends je vais m'habiller. La soirée n'est pas finie. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire subir ? »

« Me dis pas que tu as peur ? »

« Qu'est ce que je dois répondre ? » Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je lui embrasse la tempe et file me changer. Un simple pantalon noir et une chemise rayée de la même couleur. Je me sèche ensuite les cheveux et me maquille très légèrement comme Kai l'apprécie puis je le rejoins dans le salon. Il est adossé au dossier du canapé et il me dévore du regard en me voyant entrée dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy comme ça, je n'y résiste pas. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et l'embrasse doucement. Il m'enlace à son tour prolongeant notre baiser jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus de souffle. Je lui souris, le prends par la main et l'entraine hors de l'appartement. Il me suit sans un mot jusqu'à la voiture et attend que je démarre pour me demander où je le conduis. C'est une surprise.

Nous arrivons bientôt devant un restaurant du quartier. Kai m'attend alors que je ferme la voiture et le rejoins devant le restaurant. Nous entrons et un serveur nous indique une table vide éloigné du reste de la salle.

« Tu as tout prévu ? »

« A peu près oui, je veux que tu passes la plus belle journée de ta vie. Hormis celle où on s'est mis ensemble. »

Nous dinons en discutant de notre journée, Kai était passé au studio et avait eut une réunion avec le manager pour l'enregistrement du prochain album.

« Déjà ? Il pense déjà au prochain album alors que le single n'est toujours pas sorti ! »

« Oui, mais bon, j'espère qu'on aura en peu de repos après la sortie du single. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je lui caresse la jambe de mon pied 'innocemment' mais il se rend bien compte de mon regard chargé de sous-entendu quand à la fin de la soirée.

Le dîner terminé nous quittons le restaurant et rentrons à l'appartement.

Il s'installe sur le canapé, je le rejoins après être passé dans la chambre allumer les bougies. Je le cale dans mes bras, entoure sa taille de mes bras. Il caresse mes mains et se blottit un peu plus dans mon étreinte. J'embrasse le sommet de son crâne puis sa joue et descends jusqu'au creux de son cou où je dépose une myriade de petits baisers. Mes mains viennent caresser son ventre par-dessus sa chemise. Ma langue prend le relais de mes lèvres. Je lèche son cou et suce le lobe de son oreille tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Sa respiration devient plus forte, il commence à haleter sous mes caresses. Ses mains conduisent les miennes jusqu'à sa ceinture que je déboucle. Je dégrafe ensuite son pantalon et faufile une de mes mains à l'intérieur pour venir caresser son entrejambe qui commence à se tendre sous mes attouchements. Il halète dans mon cou, le pique de quelques baisers puis il se met à califourchon au dessus de moi et vient m'embrasser fiévreusement. J'en profite pour lui retirer sa chemise et passe mes mains sur son dos. Il frissonne de plaisir, j'intensifie mes caresses, agrippe ses cheveux l'empêchant de lâcher mes lèvres. Nous nous détachons cependant l'un de l'autre pour reprendre notre souffle. Je m'aperçois qu'il a déboutonné ma chemise et qu'il la fait glisser le long de mes épaules pour me l'enlever. Il dépose des baisers sur mes épaules et mes clavicules à présent nues. Il se décale et passe un genou entre mes jambes et appuie légèrement sur mon entrejambe, un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ma tête penchée en arrière, il vient jouer avec sa langue contre mon oreille, lèche le lobe. Ses doigts s'amusent avec mes tétons, je respire bruyamment. Sa main masse mes cheveux alors que les miennes caressent son dos, j'enlace sa taille, le presse contre moi. Je capture ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser plus insistant que le premier. Je le fais basculer sur le canapé, frôle du bout des doigts son torse, titille ses boutons de chair. Il gémit dans le baiser, enlace mon cou.

Je le relève après avoir échanger un énième baiser et l'entraîne dans la chambre où je l'allonge sur le lit. Mes lèvres s'attardent dans son cou, sur son torse, ma langue s'introduit dans son nombril. Il gémit sous mes caresses, je sens mon désir augmenter à mesure de ses petits miaulements de plaisir. Je le libère de son pantalon, embrasse ses cuisses. Son boxer est déformé par son désir, je le frôle légèrement, il hoquète de surprise et laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement. Je me mets à califourchon au dessus le lui. Ses mains viennent palper mes fesses, il les passe sous mon pantalon et me le retire. Je lui enlève son boxer, il ôte le mien par la même occasion. Je passe ma langue le long de son cou, descend à ses tétons, puis à son bas ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il gémit et soupire à chaque lapée. Sa main appuie que le haut de la tête et décide de le prendre en bouche. Je caresse ses cuisses en même temps alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans les coussins pour étouffer ses cris. Je flatte son érection de ma langue, la lèche sur tout le long, les lèvres l'enserrant et applique de lents va et viens que j'accélère à chaque gémissement jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans la bouche. J'avale le tout et l'embrasse lui faisant partager sa semence. Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et me glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Fais moi de nouveau tien, Su-chan ! »

Je lui réponds en me serrant contre lui faisant rencontrer mon érection tendu à l'extrême contre la sienne qui commence à reprendre de la vigueur. Il soupire de bien-être dans mon cou. J'écarte ses jambes, les caresse doucement au passage, soulève son bassin et me présente devant son intimité. Nous échangeons un baiser empli de passion alors que j'entre lentement en lui. Un long gémissement m'annonce qu'il est prêt et j'attaque les premières saccades. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon dos et la prise de ses jambes autour de ma taille se resserre. Je le pénètre plus profondément sous nos gémissements rauques et nos cris qui augmentent en crescendo. Le plaisir déferle en nous par vague et nous nous y noyons sans aucune envie de le laisser s'enfuir. Nos corps ne sont plus qu'un et cette sensation est tout simplement divine. Je lis sur son visage qu'il partage cette sensation, mélange d'amour, de plaisir –de désir du corps de l'autre –, d'extase et de bonheur. Nos gémissement ne sont à présent que des cris rauques muets par le plaisir, mes va et viens sont de plus en plus saccadés et désordonnés. Je ne tarde pas à me libérer en lui après avoir touché une fois de plus sa prostate. Il se libère entre nos ventres dans un cri de jouissance partagé.

Je retombe à moitié sur lui, ses bras m'enlacent toujours et sa respiration est erratique. Nos cœurs retrouvent en rythme à peu près normal au bout de quelques minutes. Je me mets sur le flanc et le prend dans mes bras, il se blottit contre mon torse. Ses doigts fins dessinent de légères arabesques contre mon torse. Il dépose de petits baisers au creux de mon cou avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un dernier baiser et me souffle un 'je t'aime'.

« Je t'aime Yukkun. »

Je l'embrasse encore une fois, il se cale dans mes bras et s'endors paisiblement. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, éreinté mais heureux, très heureux même.

******

_Mon Yukkun,_

_J'ai une fois de plus relu ta lettre, je ne m'en lasse pas. J'aime ton écriture, tes mots pour me dire je t'aime. C'est tellement agréable d'avoir quelque chose de toi lorsque tu n'es pas auprès de moi. C'est vrai que tu ne l'es pas souvent, loin de moi mais voilà ces moments là je me sens vide, comme si je n'étais pas entier, comme si une part de moi t'habitait. Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour toi mais ce vide m'est désagréable, tu es une véritable drogue pour moi. Tu m'enivres, tu me combles et j'adore ça._

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles de ne pas être constamment là, tu as ta vie aussi. Et puis c'est moi qui suis accro de toi._

_Je me rends compte quand trois ans je ne t'ai jamais répondu, à cette lettre que j'aime tant. Alors aujourd'hui je pense que c'est l'occasion. J'aimerais te dire tellement de chose mais je ne sais pas comment les exprimer._

_Je suis totalement accro à toi, tout mon être te réclame. Je n'ai jamais été plus comblé qu'à tes côtés. Même si on se dispute de temps en temps, je crois que plus jamais je ne pourrais te lâcher. Je t'aime trop au point que ma raison s'affaiblit. Mais qu'importe, je t'aime c'est tout ce que compte._

_Tu es un ange tombé du ciel que j'ai eu la chance de te rattraper._

_Aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit un jour spécial. C'est la fête des amoureux, alors profitons-en. Pour ce que va se passer c'est une surprise et j'espère que tu aimeras. Je voudrais que tous soient parfait aujourd'hui donc je vais faire mon maximum pour ce que ça le soit._

_Là, je suis sous la douche, et tu finis de lire cette lettre, j'espère que tu l'as aimé et que tu la garderas précieusement comme j'ai gardé la tienne._

_Je t'embrasse mon ange, je t'aime all of my heart._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Su-chan._

******

Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux, je me réveille peu à peu. Je sens la présence de Kai à mes côtés, j'ouvre les yeux. Il est allongé sur le flanc, dos à moi, relevé sur un coude, sa tête soutenue par sa main. Je me rapproche de lui, pose ma main sur ses reins, je sens de légers frissons le traverser. Je passe ma tête par-dessus son épaule. Il lit ma lettre.

« Tu m'as quitté ! »

« Je voulais relire ta lettre encore une fois. Elle est tellement belle. »

« Elle est si bien écrire que ça ? »

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants.

« Oui. »

Il se retourne et m'enlace, picore mon cou de baisers.

« C'était la plus belle soirée de la vie en effet, tu t'y es vraiment bien, pris surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et puis les bougies, ça fait très romantique. »

« Tu as tant aimé que ça ? »

« Oui, voir plus. Merci Su-chan. »

« Bonne Saint Valentin, Yukkun. »

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il se blottit de nouveau contre moi. J'aime sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur, sa tendresse… je l'aime lui. A tout jamais.

「おわり」


End file.
